


Just One More Bite

by CasparKun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Blow Jobs, Burps, Chubby!Tony, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Hiccups, M/M, Stuffing, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasparKun/pseuds/CasparKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves seeing Tony stuffed full, but this time, Tony really outdoes himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Canadian, and this is how we spell doughnuts.

Tony's safe word was moonshine. 

When he'd hit two-hundred on the scale, Steve had sat him down and asked him to choose one, in case he ever got carried away. He never wanted to push Tony past what he considered his limits, given how loose he already considered them to be, but it'd become clear once Tony had put on thirty pounds that this thing they'd started had become a _thing_. 

It was no secret between the two of them anymore that Steve loved to see Tony stuffed. Not just full, but brimming. He loved the healthy looking flush of his cheeks when he'd overeaten—so different from the dark circles and tired eyes he saw when his lover spent days on end buried in his lab forgetting to eat at all. He loved the swell of his belly, the little groans he made when hiccups jostled his stomach around, the soft gurgles, and burps he could never seem to help. But most of all? Steve loved that Tony never seemed to want to stop.

Once he got him going, Tony seemed to be able to put away more food than should be possible. It was like he challenged himself to see how big he could get and how much he could eat, breath laboured and still pressing to take one more bite. At first, it'd worried him, but Steve wasn't exactly innocent of getting carried away at times himself, and now Tony's favourite pair of jeans wouldn't button anymore. 

The weight had become visible, Tony's cheeks slight rounder, his thighs slightly thicker--and his _ass_. His belly had a soft swell to it that hung over his too-tight waistbands and he knew the other man wasn't pleased with being unable to fit into his clothes anymore but, the way his shirts had started to cling did things to Steve and he made sure that the other man knew that he loved him like this. He was perfect like this. Just enough lovehandle to grab onto, just enough belly to jiggle plumply when shook and all Steve wanted to do was nibble up sides that had gone soft. There was still muscle beneath the fat, but Tony wore the extra weight almost too well and Steve could admit that he was a frequent bad influence. Anyone who'd ever thought otherwise had never really _known_ him. 

There were days where he had to offer more reassurance than he did on others, days where Tony felt visibly insecure and embarrassed when old suit jackets didn't seem to want to button anymore but every time Steve offered him indulgence in his favourite foods, he never held back. Steve understood the pressure that society exerted on someone like Tony, he'd seen it time and time again, but when it was just the two of them he knew Tony enjoyed the way he touched over him like he was the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. And he was. Tony was perfect, and when he'd left him sullen this morning over having to spend his day at the office, he vowed to make up for it once Tony returned home that night. 

 

When Tony _had_ finally made it home, he hadn't been in the mood to do much of anything. All of his shirts were too tight, and not in the good way. Not like how Steve's shirts were too tight, seams straining due to massive amounts of perfect rippling muscle. No, his were tight because his gut was getting too big for them and he'd finally plugged in a reminder to get a size up in a couple of things so that he could go to the office without attracting too much attention. He heard the rumors—that the PTSD had finally caught up with him, that he'd become depressed after New York, or that he was stress eating. Tabloids were having a field day, but the joke was on them because the reason behind his weight gain was _worth it_ in his opinion, and that was all that mattered. 

He loved the way Steve's eyes lit up when he let the other man feed him, and the way those strong hands grabbed at him like he was putty that needed to be gently coaxed into shape. Steve had started all of this—he was to blame for it—but Tony had grown to enjoy the feeling of being stuffed to his limit after giving it a couple of tries and he wasn't ready to give it up. Not because he got a few more judgmental looks nowadays. Like he hadn't been used to those already. 

There were days where it bothered him, and then there were days where he came home to Steve lounging on the couch reading a book, a generous slice of cheesecake and what looked to be a fifty pack of doughnut holes sitting out on the table. He almost groaned on the spot, the thoughts of what was to come more than enough to lift his mood, and he looked at Steve with knowing eyes when his lover noticed him there and broke out into one of those warm smiles. 

“Long day?” Before he'd even had time to shrug his jacket off, Steve was up and coming to greet him, a peck to the cheek and a hand smoothing down over his shoulder. 

“Too long.” He answered, giving in and wrapping his arms loosely around Steve's waist. It wasn't always that Steve was sitting up waiting for him and he was going to take advantage of that kind of affection, already feeling warm before Steve's arms were around his waist in return. 

“Pepper dropped off that licensing agreement you've been waiting for.” Steve murmured before stealing a more proper kiss, and Tony couldn't help but smile against his lips. 

“About time.” Good news _and_ cake. Who said days couldn't ever get good in the second half? 

“You know it wasn't her stalling.” Steve's hands smoothed over Tony's lower back and then pulled back to palm over the very slight muffin-top he was sporting, coaxing his waistband down ever so slightly so he could get better handfuls of the chub that clung to his sides. 

“Because you know her so well.” Tony retorted, half-assed because he was paying more attention to the way Steve was slowly kneading into his sides with his fingers.

“I don't. But you can thank her for that piece of cake over there as well.” If there was one thing Steve had to say about Pepper, it was that she paid attention. Maybe he did know her, maybe he didn't, but she seemed to know him well enough. Or maybe it'd just been a lucky guess; a fluke. Maybe cake had always made Tony's days better. What did he know. 

“...And here I was ready to give you the credit.” Tony's hands wandered down to grab handfuls of Steve's ass in return, squeezing with soft intent that they both knew was just a bluff. Steve wouldn't end up being the one panting and struggling for breath tonight and they both knew it. 

“You can thank me later.” Steve teased, keeping a straight face save for the glint in his eyes. “That cake isn't going to stay chilled for much longer sitting out like this and it'd be a shame to let it go to waste.” Not because the cake would go bad, but because it wouldn't make it into Tony if it spoiled before he got a chance to eat it. 

“Huge shame. You got a fork?” He couldn't say he was starving, but he could eat. Especially for Steve.

“Get comfy. I'll grab one.” Steve stole one more kiss before he was breaking away and disappearing into the small kitchen that attached to their main living area in the penthouse of the tower. It was spacious, but with Steve around, it did look lived in. The couch they often shared had been broken in long ago, and he didn't waste time sprawling out on it, shucking his jacket before sitting in against one of the arm rests and tucking one leg up onto the cushions while the other foot stayed planted on the floor. He undid his tie and Steve was back just in time to stop him from undoing the first button on his shirt, his free hand gently grabbing Tony's wrist. 

“Leave them.” It wasn't demanding, but he knew how Steve liked to see him big and the shirt really just amplified that, so he dropped his hands and settled for just rolling his sleeves up to the elbows. 

“Bossy.” And Steve just smiled, settling in beside Tony with the large slice of cake on a plate held in front of him. It almost looked like Pepper had intended for them to split the piece in two and have enough to satisfy the both of them, but Steve was going to have to make something up if she ever decided to ask him how it was. Steve broke a generous bit off of the end and held the fork-full up to Tony. 

“Open.” His voice was gentle, but Tony had heard that word said with more conviction enough for it alone to turn him on, and he did as he was asked. The cake was rich and creamy, a chocolate truffle cheesecake with a crunchy top, creamy middle and perfectly crumbly crust. It was rich and he moaned softly at the taste of it, opening immediately for another bite as soon as he'd swallowed the first.

“That good?” Steve was amused, he could see that much, but it didn't look like he'd tried the damn thing at all. 

“ _Try_ it.” He licked his lips after the second bite, but didn't open for a third. Not until Steve had taken a bite of his own and had given Tony a look of agreement. It was beyond good, and he wanted the whole thing. Lucky for him, Steve wanted him to have it. 

“Wow. That's incredible. Don't forget a thank you, Tony, she didn't have to bring it over.” Even if he'd only had one bite, Steve was at least going to thank Pepper when he next saw her. Whenever that ended up being. 

“Give me a bigger piece.” Thank yous were the last thing on his mind right now, and Steve didn't protest the subject change, granting Tony his wish and breaking off a larger piece for him to eat next. It almost filled the engineer's entire mouth, chocolate smeared on his lip as he closed his eyes and just enjoyed it. Steve fed him bite after bite like that until they were down to the last piece of crust without bothering to wipe that smear for Tony. Only once he'd swallowed the last bite and took a deep breath did Steve lean in to kiss him, sucking the chocolate off in an indulgent gesture of his own and then he settled his hand on the curve of Tony's belly. 

“Mmn...” He certainly hadn't taken it slow, and that cake had been _rich_ , chocolate still coating the back of his tongue as he swallowed thickly and then let out a soft burp when Steve gave him a quick rub. 

“Need a breather?” Steve pressed a kiss to his temple, setting the plate aside on the ground and then resumed the gentle rub, coaxing the cake to settle a little more easily in Tony's belly. 

“...No. What else did you get for me?” The dunkin donuts box was familiar, but there could be anything in there and he wanted to find out, even if a bit of a breather might do him some good, but he was going to get that anyway as Steve stalled to press a few lazy kisses to the side of his neck. 

“Munchkins. Fifty of them. Cocoa glazed, cinnamon cake, glazed chocolate, and those kreme filled ones.” Steve knew Tony was a sucker for doughnuts. He'd gotten them as a special treat _before_ they'd been brought the cake but Steve wanted to see just how many Tony could get through after that huge slice and he wasn't going to have him save them. They were no good stale. 

“You're really trying to fatten me up, Rogers...” Tony teased, lifting a hand to card through Steve's hair while he tilted his head to give Steve some more room to nibble up his jaw. 

“Let me get the box.” Steve replied with a smile, and not without a hint of excitement in his tone. Tony could only roll his eyes in fond exasperation at the way Steve evaded his statement, but if he had a problem with it, he could very easily decide not to eat them. Problem was, he wanted to eat them all. 

 

Back with the box in hand, Steve had also grabbed Tony a glass of milk which he set out of the way on the floor before nestling the box in between them for easy access. 

“If you want to stop, you know what to say.” Steve reminded him, holding the first doughnut bite up to Tony's lips.

“I know.” But he wasn't going to want to. Even with the slightly weighted feeling he was getting in his belly from the cake, he leaned forward to take the doughnut from Steve's fingers, enveloping the tips between his lips before he pulled back and bit down. A thick custard poured from the bite, and he just made a pleased sound and swallowed easily. 

As soon as he'd finished the first, Steve was already holding a second doughnut up for him to take, his other hand back on Tony's stomach, rubbing slow circles against the top curve. 

It wasn't like he was being fed something hard to enjoy, and Tony ate the second bite happily, the third, and the fourth all different flavours that kept him guessing and wanting more. Before he knew it he was at ten, and then fifteen, and he swallowed the chocolate morsel more thickly than the last, starting to feel a heavy pressure in his gut. Steve noticed the deep breath he took, the way he shifted beneath the touch and made a soft sound in the back of his throat. He was certainly _full_ , but nowhere near ready to stop. Still, Steve paused and put the next bite back into the box, instead pressing his fingers to Tony's lips as he reached down to grab that milk.

It took Tony a second, but he took another breath and then drew the tips of Steve's fingers into his mouth, licking the sticky residue off with lazy suckles and swirls of his tongue. It was enough to get Steve's eyes starting to haze over, arousal evident on his face as he offered Tony the glass once he'd withdrawn his fingers. 

“Need to slow down?” Steve asked, patting Tony's swelling belly gently as he took a good drink.

“No. I'm not even feeling it.” Tony followed the comment up with a deep belch, and then a groan as some of the pressure eased. He _was_ feeling it, absolutely, but he didn't want Steve stopping or slowing down. He was being fed at a good pace, he was enjoying it, and he licked the milk from his moustache in preparation to keep going.

“Good. I want you to get through this whole box.” Steve's hand smoothed down the curve of his belly, fingers skimming over the straining buttons of his shirt as he went and Tony felt a spike of arousal go straight to his groin. Steve would never do anything to hurt him, or to push him too far, but he loved it when he got demanding. 

“Then let's get going.” A soft hiccup preceded another burp and then he hiccuped again, but opened his mouth and waited expectantly for the next doughnut. Steve didn't hesitate, placing the next one right onto his tongue and watched Tony chew and swallow with a soft noise of content. Seventeen followed, then eighteen, nineteen, twenty, and then he was hiccuping again. He wasn't eating fast, but they weren't exactly taking this slow. Twenty one, twenty two, and the next hiccup popped the middle button on his shirt. 

Tony flushed, and Steve moaned softly at the sight of Tony bulging out of his shirt, bloated and stuffed but barely even halfway there. His cock had already been swollen just from watching Tony, but he felt himself jump as that button flew across the room and he turned to Tony with cloudy blue eyes and pushed two doughnuts against his lips at once until Tony opened for them. He chewed obediently, swallowed, hiccuped, and burped. He wasn't surprised that his button had popped with how tight his stomach was starting to feel, but eating two at once had been lewdly indulgent enough that his own cock was straining hard against his pants. 

After twenty six he paused again, own hand coming up to sit on the curve of his belly while Steve massaged at the overhang, and he took another deep breath. 

“Steve. I need to undo my pants.” They were straining tight and he was sure his gut was feeling worse because of them. He was starting to really feel heavy as the sweet treats continued to settle in him, and he wanted the relief to keep going, but Steve just handed him that glass of milk.

“Not yet.” Steve grabbed his stomach and shook it, appreciating the softness that still spilled out over the waistband of his pants even when Tony was this stuffed, and he wasn't ready to give that up yet. Not when Tony could still take it, and not when there was still a chance that he'd pop that button too. Tony just groaned at the answer and the shake but he drank some more milk and shifted on the couch again, burping a few times and moaning at the relief it brought him. He knew when Steve said not yet that he meant not yet, so he opened his mouth and Steve delivered without pause. 

Twenty seven, custard filled. Twenty eight, cinnamon cake. Twenty nine, custard. Thirty, chocolate. Thirty one, cinnamon cake. Thirty two, cocoa glazed. Thirty three, another shirt button popped and set off the bottom two allowing his gut to really spill free. He flushed red as Steve's fingers were the next things to be pushed to his mouth again while his lover pressed an appreciative palm against the plush skin he'd just freed up for him. His lips were sticky, his whole mouth was sticky, but he sucked at Steve's fingers just the same and moaned softly around them. 

He felt big and still had seventeen left to go. For the first time tonight, he thought he might not make it. His gut felt like lead, thick and heavy and distended, his waistband still digging into his hips. Breathing was starting to become more difficult, working to keep it all down even as he continued to eat and to burp to clear more space. Seventeen shouldn't be such a daunting number, but the thought of putting another into his mouth had him swallowing more thickly as he became more aware of how sticky his saliva had become and this time his groan was more pained than anything. 

How're you feeling?” Steve looked up at him, but Tony's cheeks weren't glowing yet--though his lips were glistening and he had to admit that was a good look. Before he got an answer, he was undoing the top two buttons on Tony's shirt and opening it up for him. Steve gave him a good rub then, palm moving over every expanse of his stomach and Tony just made a weak sound.

“Need a minute.” To which Steve nodded, and leaned down to kiss the swell of Tony's belly. His skin was taut, his stomach hard beneath the soft layer of fat he'd accumulated there and Steve abandoned the doughnuts for a moment to pay Tony's belly some better attention. He kissed as far down the curve as he could still sitting on the couch and then he slipped down onto the floor to kneel between Tony's legs. He took his belly in both hands, shaking gently and massaging his fingers in as he kissed the underside, and when Tony groaned again, he took mercy and went for the button on his pants. With a pop it came undone, and Tony's belly just spilled out, the zipper shoved down on its own to make way for him. 

At this rate, Steve was going to have to deal with a sizable wet spot on his briefs, but how could he be blamed? Tony made the most obscene sound when he was finally given more room, belching again as he just tried to breathe. Steve gave in and reached down to palm himself through his pants as he continued to kiss Tony's belly, and when his lips finally circled up to his belly button, he decided to part his mouth and tongue at him. 

Tony gasped and Steve just kept going, unable to resist the way his belly button popped out for him when he was full like this. He suckled at it, probing the skin around it with his tongue just to feel how tight it was and he nipped at the soft skin around the edges. 

“Steve--” There was always something about hearing Tony moan his name that made him want to do twice as much for him, but it was only now that Tony had decided to speak through the sound that Steve realized he'd stuffed another doughnut into his mouth while he hadn't been watching. It was Steve's turn to moan then, the sound vibrating against Tony, and he got more aggressive with his affections due to the sheer force of just how turned on he was. He bit him harder, listening to Tony gasp out again through his mouthful and then he started to suck a mark into that taut skin right next to his belly button, hands reaching up to grab handfuls of Tony's love handles and he shook them with a fervent passion. 

Tony groaned as soon as he'd swallowed, hands holding the curve of his belly as Steve shook him and caused him to belch softly. There'd been nothing innocent behind eating another doughnut bite when he had, he'd known exactly what it did to Steve, but having his lover react so strongly was enough to have him attempting to squirm to get some kind of friction going on his cock. 

“Keep eating.” Steve finally murmured once he'd finished sucking a deep hickey into him, looking up to watch Tony and make sure he did as he was asked. He had sixteen left to go, and he strategically grabbed another cream filled one at Steve's request, popping it in his mouth. Should be safe to assume that the cream ones were only going to get harder to eat the fuller he got, so better to get them out of the way now. The gush of it when he bit down was still almost too much, but he licked his lips and chewed as Steve turned his attention back to his belly and lifted it before letting it fall, watching the soft jiggle with nothing but appreciation.

Tony was so hot like this, gut sitting on his thighs all plump and round. Steve lifted the overhang again, held it up with one hand and then he reached up to grab another doughnut himself and pressed it to Tony's lips before his lover had finished the one still in his mouth. 

“Open. Come on.” A command at which Tony gave a strained groan, but did as he was asked after a moment of hesitation, still wanting to push himself. Then Steve did it again, and he had to swallow once before he could open again, taking a third doughnut into his mouth. His cheeks bulged, breaths laboured as he sucked them in inbetween chews just trying to keep up and Steve was back to rubbing his belly firmly, this time with both hands. 

It took him another minute to get it all swallowed, throat straining over how dry they were but he managed, trying to push through the way that the bulge of his belly was forcing his breathing to stay shallow. 

Thirteen left and he really felt like he was going to burst. He looked down at Steve with hooded eyes, and then sucked in a quick breath when his belly gurgled, the gas moving around causing a pain that he pinpointed with his palm—the need to hold his gut almost a knee-jerk reaction. 

“Oh, Tony...” Steve murmured with appreciative wonder, palms massaging slow circles. He knew he'd just pushed him with having him eat three at once, but when he reached for the glass of milk and offered it up to him, he was delighted to see that flush on his lovers cheeks. That was enough to let him know just how stuffed he was, and once Tony took the glass, he went back to rubbing him deliberately, but slowly, a firm massage that he hoped was going to help. 

It took Tony a few moments to work up the motivation to take a drink of milk, and when he did, he drank slowly. There hadn't been much left in the glass, and he polished it off, almost cutting off a low belch with a grunt when he felt a pressure in his throat. He definitely needed to take another minute if he was going to continue, the thought of eating another bite making his stomach churn but he knew he could do it. In a few minutes. Just thirteen more. 

“You did so well.” Steve praised him as he reached up to take the empty glass, setting it back on the floor and then he resumed rubbing again. 

“...'m not done yet.” Stubborn really wasn't the word for it, and he knew Steve was just as bad. It was why they butted heads, why it'd taken so long for them to warm up to one another, and Steve would be a hypocrite to deny him. He hadn't said his safe word yet. He still wanted to keep going. 

“Tony...You don't have to finish. I bought this box before Pepper brought that cake over, I never thought you could finish both.” Even if he'd said he'd wanted the box empty, he didn't want Tony to get sick over it. 

“I'm gonna finish it. Just give me a minute.” He didn't sound all that convincing, words slow as he minded the contents of his stomach and just kept on breathing. 

Steve stopped rubbing for a moment so he could get back up on the couch beside him, and he leaned in to wrap Tony up in a slow kiss, hands back to his belly as soon as he'd gotten the chance. Tony's lips were stickier than ever and Steve groaned at the sugary taste, sucking his bottom lip clean, licking the top, and only pulling back when Tony pushed him off. For a moment he was concerned, but then Tony just stifled a burp against his fist and Steve chuckled softly. 

“Do you want something fizzy?” And Tony thought about it for a moment, but in the end he didn't think it would help. The carbonation would be too much right now.

“More milk.” 

“Sure. Be right back.” A quick kiss to one of those beautifully flushed cheeks and Steve was going for a refill, Tony still in the exact same position he'd left him in when he returned and handed him the glass. Tony took a small sip, like he was testing the room he had left. Then he took a bigger gulp, and almost winced when he hiccuped. 

He groaned, the noise almost sounding sick this time and Steve was right there with a hand back on his belly and one on the back of his neck, encouraging him to sit forward a little. Tony hiccuped again and the pained sound was no different. 

“Take another sip.” And Tony did, almost without thought. He trusted Steve to take care of him, but when another hiccup was all that came out, he _did_ wince. Steve slid his hand down and started massaging circles into Tony's back, the hand on his belly rubbing at the overhang while Tony started to massage himself with both hands. It took another aching hiccup and another minute of rubbing, but Tony took one more sip of milk and then let out a loud belch, feeling instantly relieved. Steve made a soft sound of approval, continuing to rub until Tony had burped a few more times and then sagged back against the couch with a sigh of relief. 

“Love you.” He murmured, glazed eyes on Steve and Steve just smiled, giving his belly a playful pinch and shaking it. 

“You know I love you too.” So much. So, so much. Especially when he was like this. “Feel better?” 

“I feel huge.” Steve took the half-full glass of milk and set it down on the floor again. 

“You _look_ huge.” Hand withdrawing from behind him, he smoothed both palms over Tony's stomach and almost moaned those words, arousal piquing again now that Tony felt better. 

“I'm still going to finish.” The thought still wasn't all that pleasant, but he had his resolve and that was hard to crack. 

“Give yourself a minute. We have all night, and I want you to feel good about this.” He didn't want Tony in a food coma once they were done, nauseous and full of regret. He wanted him to enjoy feeling this full, to stretch it out and get off on it. He might feel like he was asking too much if it hadn't happened in the past, but he was reassured that Tony _was_ enjoying himself when he reached down to palm him through his pants and found his cock still half-hard. 

“Make me.” And Steve was sure Tony was feeling a little better if he was ready to be cheeky. 

Steve grinned slowly, mischievous look in his eyes as he reached for another doughnut with his free hand and Tony opened right up for him, moaning through the bite as Steve kept rubbing his neglected cock. Once he was chewing, Steve slipped back down between his legs and then started to tug at the legs of his pants, encouraging them down until he needed Tony to lift his ass to keep going. Of course Tony got the hint, but that was easier said than done when that sort of movement required abdominal strength, but he just ended up belching from the strain and sighing, Steve taking the opportunity to yank the pants out from underneath of him and then Tony was left in his briefs. 

“Eat one more and scoot forward.” A task which Tony performed in reverse order, getting his ass poised on the edge of the couch and opening his legs wider before grabbing another doughnut. It still felt like work as he put it in his mouth, but then Steve was leaning in and mouthing up his cock through the confines of his underwear, the curve of his belly sitting heavy on Steve's cheek and he moaned through the bite. He chewed slowly, belly unwilling and mind distracted but he managed to swallow it down just as Steve started to bite at his inner thighs. The first sharp nip pulled a surprise noise from him, and he reached down to card his fingers through Steve's hair. 

Tony knew Steve liked his thighs now that he'd packed on some pounds. This wasn't the first time they'd been given special attention and it made him feel better about the extra pudge he'd put on around them. The way Steve moaned against him as he worked, leaving small teeth marks and broken blood vessels made him squirm, panting and breathing Steve's name. The skin there was sensitive, and Steve never held back with his abuse when it came to this. He went for the plumpest parts, drawing them in between his teeth with coaxing sucks that grew stronger as Steve worked his blood up to the surface. By the time he was done, Tony was littered with small hickeys, face flushed, and his cock straining against his briefs. The biting and sucking hurt, but in a way he'd come to enjoy especially when he knew it was _Steve_ down there between his legs. 

Pressing a kiss to his belly, Steve wrapped both hands around one of Tony's thighs and then shook it appreciatively. 

“You're getting so thick, Tony.” Steve's voice was laden with lust at this point, and he kissed his thigh one more time before reaching up to finally tug the waistband of Tony's briefs down. Ass up so Steve could pull them off completely, Tony's cock was eager to spring out and Steve didn't waste time taking the tip in between his lips. 

It'd taken some practice, but Steve knew exactly what he was doing now, and he had Tony moaning with his head tipped back and eyes closed within minutes. Steve's hands were on his hips, grabbing at his sides and holding him still as he bobbed his head, letting Tony bump the back of his throat. He loved the taste of him, and how heavy he felt against his tongue, but Steve wasn't eager to rush this. When Tony let out a particularly wanton moan, Steve pulled back off with a pop and gently suckled the head for a moment before pulling off completely. 

“Eat, Tony.” And Tony knew that if he wanted Steve to keep going, he was going to have to. He pressed another doughnut past his own lips with a groan, chewing slowly and looking down at Steve expectantly as he did so. The super soldier just gave him another slow lick, not breaking eye contact and not giving him anything more either. 

“One more.” For the second time this evening, Tony stopped and thought that he couldn't do it. He was so full it was starting to hurt, and he closed his eyes and just focused on chewing in order to get through the one already in his mouth first. 

“Steve...” 

“One more.” Steve said with a dark confidence, his faith in Tony backed by his own desire to see him do it and he gave him another teasing lick for motivation. When Tony just looked at him still, almost begging with his eyes for Steve to just keep going, he didn't falter. 

“You can do it. I know you can do it. Just one more, Tony.” He reached up with one hand to pat the swell of his belly, and Tony gave in and reached for one more doughnut. He closed his eyes again as he put it in his mouth, concentrating on every chew, putting effort behind swallowing and he didn't think he was going to make it until Steve was wrapping his mouth around his cock again and everything felt _amazing_. He was so swollen that he'd curved his back to stick his stomach out in hopes that it would grant him more room, and he stifled a belch as his cock jerked with need against Steve's tongue. Steve had gone back to kneading into his sides, and Tony tried to lift his hips to try and get more from him but found it too difficult to move like that again. He was pinned beneath his own weight, at the mercy of Steve's mouth, slouched and stuffed and moaning shamelessly with one hand fisted into Steve's hair and the other resting on his gut like he was trying to hold it all in. 

It was a completely salacious display, Steve not holding back in making wet sounds and moaning around him at the feel of Tony's belly brushing and bumping against his nose as he worked. 

As a heat started to coil in his gut, Tony focused on staying relaxed to keep any additional pressure off of his belly. He squirmed, scratched his fingers absently against Steve's skull, and when orgasm finally hit him he moaned deep and long, shamelessly indulgent as he spilled himself into Steve's mouth. 

Steve swallowed easily, continuing to suck because he knew how much Tony loved the overstimulation. Only once Tony's fingers started to twitch against his head and he heard his lover groan weakly—sounding almost out of his head—did he finally pull back gently and then placed one last kiss to his thigh. 

Tony looked completely wrecked, cheeks flushed more than before, and his belly rising and falling quickly as he struggled to catch his breath. His head was still tipped back, eyes closed, hickeys on his neck, his belly, and his thighs. He'd never looked more gorgeous, and Steve just hoped that he'd burned a few calories off with that orgasm. 

Not about to push him like this though, Steve just slipped back up onto the couch and pressed a soft kiss to Tony's jaw, then started to gently nibble along his earlobe. 

“You should see yourself.” Steve murmured, very aware of how close his mouth was to Tony's ear. “Tony, you look so good. I can't keep my hands off of you.” Which was something he didn't need to admit when his palms had already wandered back to Tony's belly, grabbing soft handfuls and palming over his sides. 

“You must be so full...” Given that there were only nine doughnuts left in the box, Steve noted as he took a look. He was so turned on his own cheeks were starting to flush, but he didn't want to stop touching Tony to touch himself. “...you've already eaten forty-one doughnuts.” Tony grunted softly in confirmation, opening his eyes and tilting his head just enough so that he could look at Steve.

“Feed me.” Tony mumbled, still looking so gone with the pleasure and the effort of it all that he almost looked drunk off of it, and Steve hesitated. 

“There's nine left. Feed me. I'm gonna finish them.” He didn't think he could do it if he had to feed himself, but if Steve was sitting here putting them in his mouth, he might just be able to do it. There was no doubt that Steve wanted to see him polish them off, but he was doubting Tony's ability to do it without hurting himself. 

“You remember what to say, right? If you want me to stop, just--”

“Moonshine, Steve. I know. I'll say it if I have to.” He adjusted himself on the couch, fairly certain at this point that his palm was going to stay glued to his own gut until they were done here, but he'd settled in and he was ready. He could do this. 

“Now feed me.” Steve's cock twitched and he stifled a groan in his throat, sitting up a little better and then reaching for a doughnut. Once Tony knew that Steve wasn't going to keep protesting, he opened his mouth and waited, chewing and swallowing as soon as the bite was in his mouth. His stomach made a soft gurgling noise, but he just swallowed again and then opened for more. 

Steve knew Tony was pushing himself to his hard limits, but he gave him another bite and marvelled at just how much he'd eaten. This box alone was 3500 calories, and he'd had that cake too. Steve wasn't sure he'd be able to do it if their positions were reversed, but Tony just opened for more again and then there were six left. 

This time, he opened his mouth more slowly, eyes squeezing shut once more when another gurgle had him closing his lips to swallow again and then he re-opened. He was struggling and Steve could see that. Was he a bad person for getting off on it? It was possible, but he couldn't care about that right now. Not when he put another bite on Tony's tongue and he chewed and swallowed obediently. Tony sighed then, grunted and took a few obviously shallow breaths before he belched and groaned. It was too much, he was going to end up feeling sick, but there were only five left. Five tiny doughnuts. The more he thought about it, the sicker he started to feel, but then Steve was bumping the forty-fifth doughnut against his lips. 

“One more, Tony. Open up.” If Tony really needed to stop, he had his safe word. Knowing that had Steve feeling more confident in pushing him with this, and he was back to slowly but firmly rubbing soothing circles into Tony's gut. After a moments hesitation, Tony opened. He chewed slowly, the glazed chocolate dough tasting bland, and he held it in his mouth for a moment before he worked up the effort it took to swallow. 

“Good...that's so good.” Steve spoke encouragingly, like they were working through this together because they _were_ , and he gave Tony another two minutes before he was pressing the next doughnut to his lips. 

“Open.” And he did, realizing he hadn't managed to pick off all of the cream ones ten doughnuts ago when custard squished out into his mouth. He paused in his chewing, his gut protesting but he ignored the pain and kept on going. He swallowed it down, fingers pressing into his belly with the effort but he did it, and then relaxed with a deep breath. 

At this point, Steve wasn't stopping until he was told to. Tony was clearly pressing on out of his own desire and Steve just gave him the next one. 

When more cream poured out into his mouth, Tony let out a queasy groan. He stopped chewing for a moment, just let the doughnut sit as he took a few deeper breaths and Steve grew concerned again that Tony wasn't going to use his safeword even when he _should_ , but then Tony started chewing again and still managed to swallow. 

“Milk.” He groaned, but didn't try to sit up better even if it would have made it easier to drink. Steve passed the glass over and Tony just tipped it slowly, a few drops splashing onto his chest but he didn't concern himself with it. He paused a moment, then took another sip and his hand slid up to rest on the curve as he felt a belch coming up. It didn't end up as large as he'd hoped though, which just went to show how _packed_ full his gut really was and his next sigh was more laboured than the last one had been. 

“Just three more. Think you can do it?” Steve asked as he grabbed the next, and Tony just nodded regardless of what he actually thought. It didn't matter if he could or not, he was _going to_ , and he opened his mouth again this time instead of waiting for Steve to push him. 

He was thankful this time when sugary cinnamon filled his mouth instead of thick custard, but it was still work. His belly felt tender, so swollen that it was sore, and Steve's rubbing was the only thing keeping him going. 

Chewed and swallowed, he only had two left. Two measly doughnut holes to eat. It was nothing, yet it felt like everything. Steve didn't stop to poke at or shake his belly, knowing how truly full Tony was now. He was rubbing as gently as he could, and Tony got another minute reprieve before the second-last bite was poised at his lips. 

“Two more, Tony. Open up.” And he did, and he wasn't sure why he was doing anymore, just knew that he was. It was just something he had to do now, and he chewed slowly, debated spitting it out when his first attempt to swallow went nowhere, but he managed. His moan was pained, and he looked over at Steve, looking desperate and ready to burst. Steve used his non-sticky hand to brush affectionately through Tony's hair. 

“You look done.” Steve was smiling, but still sympathetic. He didn't need Tony to tell him that it hurt, he could _see_ that it did, and he was ready to let him off the hook even though there was just one left if he'd just ask for it. 

“You...” He started, swallowing and taking a breath. Why was breathing hard? He felt obese when he was far from it, and he hoped that wasn't foreshadowing from the hands of the universe because he wasn't ready for that. “...can't jump me until I can move again.” Staring right into Steve's face, he could see just how badly his lover wanted him. He was already wearing evidence of it, had already come because of it, and he did envy Steve's self restraint for not even undoing his pants yet but any vigorous activity right now was not going to be good news. 

Of course, Steve just chuckled and very gently pat his belly. 

“I promise.” Though the blond did lean in to kiss the side of his face again, giving Tony time to breathe without pressing him further. 

“I mean it, Steve.” Chuckling softly again, Steve pressed soft kisses slowly up the side of Tony's jaw, listening to him breathe and swallow and paying close attention to how it seemed to get a little easier for him with every minute passed. Steve didn't want to wait until Tony _wasn't_ struggling anymore to give him the last bite because that would be too easy, so he waited until the laboured swallowing had stopped before reaching down for the last doughnut. This time, he held it in front of Tony's lips instead of pressing it to them, waiting.

“Just one more bite. Open.” And Tony did, one last time. One last chocolate glaze, and he chewed with the motivation of a man who could see the finish line. Once he managed to swallow, he let out a long groan, relieved and proud and satisfied in the way that only a glutton could be after being packed full of almost more cake and doughnuts than he could handle. Almost. 

“...I can't believe you ate that whole box.” Steve pulled back to admire Tony's tummy, rubbing with one hand and just to be an ass, he presented Tony with his sticky fingers to suck clean one last time. As long as he didn't have to eat them, Tony happily sucked Steve's skin clean of the glaze and then licked his lips. If anyone could manage to be smug in a situation like this, Tony was managing. 

“I can't believe you doubted me.” 

“You looked like you were going to hurl five minutes ago.” Steve shot back, as if that _mattered_ , and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“I was just taking my time.” Utter bullshit, which Steve was wholly prepared to call him on.

“Then I guess you have enough room to finish your glass of milk?” 

Tony grunted, taking a deep breath as if to stall while he came up with a good reason as to why he couldn't actually do that at the moment. Though, speaking of milk, Steve dipped down to lick the spilled drops from earlier off of Tony's chest, deliberately smoothing his tongue over a nipple—and he heard the soft sound that caught in Tony's throat.

“Maybe you should have it...I feel bad that you only got one bite of cake.” It was Steve's turn now to roll his eyes 

“Maybe I will. I never knew I was signing up to live with such a glutton.” Steve teased, and Tony just smiled, still proud of his grand achievement. That he was basically beached on this couch wasn't something he was concerning himself with just yet. 

“Baby, you love it.” The worst part was that Tony was right, just because Steve didn't like when he was right. He huffed, but then he was lifting Tony's hand off of his belly to make room for both of his, slowly smoothing firm and appreciative circles against every bloated inch, and he leaned in to bite Tony's ear again.

“You're right.” He admitted, now that he was close and his hands were back where they belonged. “I do love it. And once you can move well enough to let me carry you to bed, I'm going to fuck you so deep and so good, you're going to run home tomorrow so we can do this again.” 

The first time Steve had ever leaned in and talked dirty into his ear, Tony had been surprised he hadn't come on the spot. Now, it just managed to make him swallow thickly one more time, not bothering to muffle the soft sound that escaped him as Steve grabbed at his sides again and made a sound of desire of his own. He didn't know how long it would take him, but patience wasn't his virtue. 

“...Give me ten minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> How long do you guys think it'll take before Tony can move? My bet's on upwards of half an hour unless Steve wants him making a fuss. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this one, which is obvious because it got so long. 
> 
> Debating whether or not to write the smut scene to go with it as an additional chapter. What do you think?


End file.
